


At Least It's Not Raining

by ppoppy24601



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppoppy24601/pseuds/ppoppy24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sarcastic Sole Survivor, out of place and out of time travels the commonwealth in search of his son. Will include all the main characters and a majority of side characters. May become M rated in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I want this to be as true as it can to Bethesda's Fallout Series. Fallout 4 is a wonderful game that I hope many of you have enjoyed. I am going to do my best to complete this fic and hope you all enjoy! Constructive criticism welcome.

"Hey honey, I was wondering if we could go to the park later? As a family." asks my better half while taking a sip of her morning coffee.

I stretch my arms far above my head feeling the cracks in my joints and muscles. "Oh—I was just wondering if it was gonna be anything like the night in the park we had a year ago"

"Well that"—she's choking now— " was your fault," she retorts back. "Don't get any ideas. We already have our hand's tied with Shaun now."

"What no, me?," I say innocently.

"You're the devil you know that," she says with a smirk.

"I try."

Nora my wife, she's always so serious. Came top of her class when graduating law school and is now a successful lawyer. Doesn't put up with anyone's bullshit...except maybe mine.

"Sir if you don't mind me inquiring but what exactly did happen in the park?," asks our innocent Mr. Handy.

"Yes exactly, what did happen Nora?," I add in. Judging by the redness in her face we weren't going to be getting an answer any time soon.

"I g—gotta go see how Shaun's doing," she says in a huff leaving me and Codsworth in the front room. She gets flustered so easily, it's cute really.

I gotta admit the whole "robot" thing sounded like a bad idea at first. If Target Earth taught me anything it was that all evil womanly robots of Venus will kill you. Despite my initial protests Nora insisted we get one because of her working full time. Apparently "hell no" was a ridiculous and immature answer. Of course as these things usually go, we ended up getting one. The robot's got his uses though. He has the same appreciation of Crognak the Barbarian that I do and he let's me throw away the Cram when Nora's not looking, so he actually might not kill us after all.

Speaking of Crognak I still haven't read The Jungle of the Bat Babies yet . After realizing this, I get up from the couch and start looking for the comic book. I began scanning the whole front room, then the kitchen.

"Now where did I put that—"

"—Ding Dong!"

Now who the hell is that? Can't they see that I'm on a very important search. Giving a sigh, I sulk to the door and lazily swing it open.

"Hello Vault Tec Call—!"

"No soliciting, loitering, and no Jehovah hasn't found us yet."

Giving me a funny look the small man at my door shakes his head and assures, " No, no you don't know how happy I am to finally speak to you. I've been trying to for quite some time now. It's a matter of the utmost urgency I assure you"—after a long pause between the both of us he continues—"I'm with Vault-Tec."

Oh, the Vault-Tec guy. Offering us protection in a nuclear fallout. Judging from the news, the chances of that happening are actually pretty high. Everyone has kinda been ignoring that lately.

"Anyway I'm here today to tell you that because of your family's service to our country you have been selected for entrance into the local Vault! Vault 111. " he promises with a wave.

The man dressed in yellow kept giving me that charismatic grin waiting for an answer. I tried to respond but that nose of his though! How do you ignore it. It's ginormous! I bet it's helped him make a few sales—

" Yeah that Vault thing, we would like that," I start awkwardly."What exactly would we need to do."

His whole expressions brightens and he says "Well I would need to know your personal health records and—oh you know what? Let's start with your name."

Forgetting Crognak I swallow down and give him one of the few things that's still my own.

"Joshua, Joshua Damien,Guerrero"

Finally satisfied the Vault-Tec guy gave me a nod of his hat, finished jotting down a few notes and went on his way.


	2. Nora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you pay attention to every detail.

Nora hustled down the hallway almost knocking a couple of hanging pictures while she did it. Shaking away the heat on her neck she slowly enters her son's room.

Joshua wanted only the best for his son and raided every suburban garage sale in Sanctuary until luck bestowed to him a beautiful rocket ship mobile. Nora knew she could afford one but the thought of it being passed down seemed endearing. Hearing Shaun fussing Nora made her way up to the crib.

She put her fingers on the mobile and began spinning it. Her chubby boy began laughing and reaching up at her. Giving him a soft smile she reached her hand down and let Shaun spider his hand onto her finger.

"—Ding Dong."

Who's that?, she thought. Well Josh's closer so I'll let him get it. He's probably still looking for that stupid comic of his. Man child.

Ignoring the bell she picked up Shaun and cradled him in her arms. Looking at his pudgy face.

"Now just what are you thinking?" she cooed. Tapping her finger on his nose she began chuckling. "Well you better not turn out like your dad." Laying a little kiss on his nose she told him "I love you—"

"—Mum! You should come and see this!", yelled Codsworth from the front room.

What's going on? Codsworth never yells.

She tucked Shaun closer to her and ran to the front room.

When she entered all she could see were the black and white flashes of the television flashing in front of Joshua.

"Yes we do have confirmed reports of nuclear detonations," the news anchor confirmed.

What?

" in New York and Pennsylvania...my God"

This couldn't be happening. They actually did it. A nuclear fallout.

"Joshua!" she screamed. He didn't move though. He just kept staring at the television frozen in place.

"Joshua!" she screamed again. "We need to make it to the Vault! Now!" gripping his hand with hers she ran out of the house bringing Joshua and Shawn in tow.

People were running everywhere, some trying to escape, some in panic. The peacefulness of Sanctuary was replaced with the chaos of war. The Guerrero family ran down the road and passed the creek, ignoring people's cries for help. Up ahead there was a huge crowd of people. Just past them was the vault, heavily guarded with arms and large wire fence.

"Let us in!"

"Please!"

"You can't just leave us here!" cried the people of Sanctuary.

"Only people enrolled in the Vault program are permitted to pass." The guard stated.

Oh god no. They're so cruel they can't just do that we know there's—

"—We're on the list!" Joshua let out. "Let us in!"

What?

The guard scanned them over and waved them in. The Guerreros ran passed the (edit to sound better) gate pushing through the crowd. Their neighbours called out to them cussing and cursing them to hell, begging them to come back. Nora glanced back and noticed Joshua had suddenly stopped running.

"Joshua we gotta go now!" Nora demanded.

There was someone familiar in the crowd, a small man dressed in yellow on the other side of the wire fence, gazing at them with pleading eyes.

"Joshua!" Looking back at Nora, Joshua began running ahead again never looking back. Forgetting their old life the Guerreros made it to the top of the hill and onto the platform.

Nora had the perfect view of Sanctuary from there. Ironically enough, it was a beautiful day. All the survivors were huddled together on the platform looking out into the distance. A flash of white burned in the sky rivalling the Sun. The survivors felt nauseous as the ground below them rumbled and delivered them to sanctuary. All thinking the exact same thing better them than me.

When the elevator reached its destination the survivors walked off the platform into the metal cave. Vault 111 it said. The people who led the survivors deeper into the Vault were very patient, calm, and inviting. Some of the survivors were crying or shaking, but Joshua was silent the entire time. That's what worried Nora the most. He acted the exact same way when he came back from his service during the Sino Crises.

"Hello! Just step forward into the contamination chamber and put on your vault suit." The Vault-Tec staff member instructed. The couple both put on their Vault suits and proceeded down the corridor.

"Hey hun." Nora said. "Don't you think these suits are a little well...tight."

Joshua's whole face lights up and he gives a light smile.

"I think it looks great on you" he replies. The couple shares a quick chuckle and a couple of tears, as they hug each other with their son between them. It heals the pain, enjoying the little things.

"Do you want me to take him?" he gently asks.

"No it's fine, I got him. It won't be long." Nora replies. Holding each other a little tighter they share a soft kiss. Going their separate ways Nora and Shaun share their own decontamination chamber apart from Joshua. Nora and Shaun can see Josh waving at them from across the room as their pod slowly closes on top of them.

It's so col—

 

Her eyes are crusted shut. The air is moist and reeks of mildew. A scarred man and a masked woman appear before her.

What do they want? What is happening?

Their intentions soon become clear when the woman tries to pull Shaun away from her.

"Let go! Let go!" Nora screams.

"Mam you must calm dow—"

No

Using all the strength she has, Nora kicks the woman away from her baby. She could hear Joshua punching the glass of his chamber on the other side of the room desperately trying to reach them.

"No!"

When the man raises his gun, Nora already knows, and it's probably why she didn't feel the .44 round as it entered her skull.


End file.
